This invention relates to (5R,6S,8R)-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(2-glycylaminoethylthio)-penem-3-carboxyli c acid and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, which compounds possess potent antibacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.